


Namesake

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, Established Relationship, Expectant Parents, F/M, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim has a few suggestions for what Molly and Leonard should name their baby.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

“James.”

“It’s a possibility,” Leonard admitted. “Not at the top of our list, but it’s on it.”

“Tiberius.”

“Absolutely not,” Molly said, smiling, as she gingerly lowered herself onto the couch with a cup of tea. Leonard wrapped his arm around her.

“Kirk.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Kirk McCoy?”

“That’s an awful lot of hard consonants,” Molly pointed out.

“No worse than Spock McCoy,” Jim said.

“How did you know that was our first choice?” Leonard asked, smirking.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Seriously, what is your first choice?”

“Leonard McCoy Jr. if it’s a boy,” Molly said, smiling happily.

He stared at them. “Wait, you don’t know?”

“We want to be surprised,” Leonard explained.

“I thought all parents wanted to know. You can’t swing a dead cat in a baby store without hitting something pink or blue.”

“Charming mental image,” Molly muttered then she looked at her husband, one eyebrow raised. “I think you’re rubbing off on him.”

He smirked. “Better than the other way around.”

“Hey!” Jim protested. “I didn’t agree to having dinner with my favorite married couple just to get dumped on.”

Leonard chuckled. “There’s always Spock and Uhura.”

“They’re my favorite engaged couple, there’s a difference.”

“The difference being?” Molly asked, amused.

“Bones isn’t obsessed with planning your wedding.”

“Oh, let Spock have his fun,” she said, waving a hand in dismissal. “He’s earned it.”

“Maybe,” Jim muttered, “but if I get asked to pick ‘my favorite’ out of three identical shades of teal one more time, I’m gonna lose it. At least your baby obsession is normal.”

“Thanks,” Molly said, “I think.”

“What about girl names?” he asked.

“Uhura for the middle name,” she said.

“And the first?”

Leonard grinned. “Jaime.”

Jim grinned back. “**Now** I’m honored.”


End file.
